


Mud Bath

by handyhunter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter





	Mud Bath

"Ahhhh!" Zuko closed his eyes and covered them with his hands for good measure. "What are you doing! Where are your clothes?"

"Relax," said Toph. "I'm covered in mud. How can you possibly see anything?"

Toph at 12 was kind of cute and annoying. Toph at 16 was a menace. Toph at 19 was going to get him into a world of trouble with Mai, and he suspected she knew it too. Toph Bei Fong was not known for her subtlety or delicate manners...or her love of hot springs...which she'd turned into more of a mud bath.

"Mai is going to kill you," muttered Zuko, cautiously opening his good eye. As long as Toph stayed _under_ all that mud...

"Nu uh. Who do you think showed me how to get here?" Toph happily squished around her large earthbent tub floating inside the hot spring. "I'll fix it before I leave."

"Um, okay, then." There was nothing in the Fire Lord's official scrolls about dealing with stuff like this, therefore, Zuko concluded, it must not concern him. He turned to leave, and a giant mud ball hit him square on the head.

"Wasn't me!" said Toph, laughing.

Zuko wiped the mud from his eyes, and came face to face with Mai, looking coolly amused, for all that she too was covered in mud.

"Toph is a terrible influence on you," he said, not meaning it at all.

"Yes, she is." Mai always out-deadpanned him. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

Toph cleared her throat loudly. "_She_ thinks you two are talking too much!"


End file.
